4 Minutes
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Sequel to "Mattress Land". Blaine finds a video from Kurt's Cheerio's days... slight Klaine


Kurt: I still hate you.

Blaine: Aww, come on. It's all in fun.

Kurt: Nope. Hate you.

Blaine: It's just a video.

Kurt: If I posted a video of you in a pair of unflattering pajamas, jumping around and singing, what would you feel like?

Blaine: Well, obviously, you can't get a hold of that video because I destroyed them all.

Kurt: Hate. You.

Blaine grinned at the computer screen. He had posted the Mattress Land commercial about a week ago and it had gotten a fair amount of views and comments since then. Most were nice, thankfully.

And of course Kurt hated him for it.

Blaine: It's no big deal. You perform all the time. I especially liked the video of your group at Regionals.

Kurt: I can't believe you watched those, too.

Blaine: Let's call it…investigating the competition?

Kurt: Sure. Whatever you say. I'm just glad there is no video of me as a Cheerio for you to find.

A giggle escaped from Blaine's lips. A Cheerio? Of course he knew what a Cheerio was. He was on the Dalton football team and had played McKinley a few times, so he had seen their performances.

They were quite a cheerleading team, that was sure.

Blaine: YOU WERE A CHEERIO?

Kurt: Damn. I shouldn't have said that.

Blaine: On the contrary, you should have…sooner.

Kurt: But like I said, you won't find any videos of that…

Blaine: You hope. But I'm particularly good at finding things, Kurt.

Kurt: Whatever.

Blaine grinned and pulled up Youtube on his computer. He was going to find a video of Kurt with the Cheerios if it killed him.

After about 30 minutes of looking through more videos of Cheerio performances than he ever wanted to see, he was going to give up. As a gay teenage boy, watching a bunch of girls in short skirts wasn't exactly holding his attention. And there were only a few male cheerleaders on the Cheerios.

One more, thought Blaine. Just one and them maybe I'll try again later.

Blaine picked one a random, titled "Cheerios Half Time Performance - 4 Minutes". If anything, he did love this song.

It was very good video quality. Most of the videos he had found were. One of the descriptions said something about the Cheerios coach, Sue something, buying Hollywood quality camera equipment for recording their performances for future generations.

Blaine felt like this Sue women was a piece of work.

It was a full marching band in the McKinley gym, starting out with the loud and strong first notes of "4 Minutes." It actually gave Blaine chills. It was such an epic beginning to a cheer performance.

Blaine could see the Cheerios skipping into the shot from both sides of the gym to dance as someone started to sing.

Wait a second, thought Blaine, that wasn't Justin or Madonna singing.

And there was Mercedes and Kurt, walking up the middle of the marching band.

Blaine did some strange motion with his arms. He could only describe it as a fan girl flail. He had found it!

Man, Kurt looked smoking in his Cheerios uniform.

Blaine blushed and told himself to stop thinking such things.

Just as he told himself this, however, Kurt did one of those moves where you bend down and jump back up in a very suggestive manner.

Good God, this boy had it out for him.

Not even a second later, the camera was on Kurt again and he was side stepping toward Mercedes with this adorably evocative expression on his face.

Good Lord.

Mercedes and Kurt ran back to the group of Cheerios and did some classically cheerleading dance moves, all the while singing their parts amazingly.

Blaine had to admit, Mercedes was absolutely fierce. She was rocking out this song. Blaine grinned. He felt strangely proud of this girl he had only met once.

Kurt and Mercedes sang suggestively in each others faces. Blaine wouldn't mind taking Mercedes' place, however.

No. Bad Blaine.

The pair danced around the band and other Cheerios. Blaine had to admire their voices. They were perfect. He actually had never heard Kurt sing by himself before. In the Mattress commercial, Sectionals and Regionals, he was always part of a group.

His voice was amazing.

Oh God. Kurt was leaning up against Mercedes back down, grinding down and back up.

Thankfully Blaine could be distracted with laughter when Kurt did this ridiculous "scissor" movement with his hands. He was just too cute.

Mercedes and Kurt finished the performance and dramatically posed. It was fierce. The only way Blaine could describe it.

Blaine found himself clapping at the end when the audience on the video started.

Blaine stopped this in a hurry. God, he was spending too much time alone in his dorm.

Instead, he watched the video a few more times.

Okay, a fair bit more then a few.

With a maniacally laughter, Blaine pulled up the IM window he had with Kurt. Kurt had tried to get his attention a few times when he was watching the video.

Blaine: Sorry about that.

Kurt: Took you long enough. What was going on? Did Wes set the dorm on fire again?

If you don't count the heat in my cheeks, no, thought Blaine.

Blaine: Nope.

Kurt: Thank God. Never let that boy within a stone's throw of matches.

Blaine: Hey Kurt?

Kurt: Yes?

Blaine: You look absolutely adorable in your Cheerios uniform. The v-neck suits you. And that red arm band is delicious.

Blaine: Oh, and Mercedes is smoking too.

There wasn't any typing on Kurt's end of the IM. Blaine couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Kurt: What. No.

Blaine: I love the song "4 Minutes" btw.

Blaine: Such a hot song.

Blaine: You and Mercedes make it even hotter than Justin and Madonna, actually.

Kurt: ….

Kurt: You can't have found that.

Kurt: I refuse to believe it.

Blaine: And that adorable side step move was to die for.

Ok, adorable wasn't exactly the word he would use, but Blaine figured that using the word "sexy" would probably be pushing their friend boundaries.

Kurt: I'm going to die.

Kurt: Or kill you.

Kurt: I haven't decided which.

Blaine: Good thing I got to see that before I die.

Kurt: Please don't tell me it's on Youtube.

Blaine: On Youtube. With over 10,000 views.

Blaine: And I'm now posting it on my Facebook so it will get even more.

Kurt: Don't you dare!

Blaine: I dare. And already done.

Kurt: Why am I friends with you?

Blaine: Because I'm your Teenage Dream, Kurt.

Kurt: I wish you would stop using that line.

Blaine: But it works. You don't change something if it's not broken.

Blaine: Care to tell me any other songs you sang while on the Cheerios? It will make my Youtube search so much more easy.

Kurt: Never.

Blaine: Aww, come one, Kurtie.

Kurt: Definitely not after you've called me that.

Blaine: Oh hey - did you sing "Pop" by N'sync? I think the video thumbnail is of you…oh success.

Kurt: I hate you forever and always, Blaine.

Blaine: D'aww, I love you too.

Kurt has disconnected.

Blaine just let out a loud peel of laughter. Kurt would probably log back in later tonight, maybe tomorrow after he had called down. He could be a drama queen, but that's what Blaine found most charming about Kurt.

So instead, Blaine settled in to watch Kurt and Mercedes dance with the Cheerios.

It's a shame that Kurt wasn't still on the team. That Cheerios uniform was hot on him.


End file.
